


Day 10 of Write Every Day in November (You Don't Miss Me)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [10]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Leatherhead comes home to hear his fiance arguing with his ex boyfriend.





	

Leatherhead came home expecting a nice evening with his fiance. He had picked up pizza and a movie on the way home, and was looking forward to seeing his lover after a long day at the clinic. However, when he opened the door he heard Michelangelo yelling on the phone.

"No Chris were done, we've been done for years." There was a pause and he started talking again,. "Don't act like you've been missing me this whole time. Do you remember all the times I called you after you broke things off? Do you remember how many times I called you begging you to take me back. Even after I was single for months and you could have wanted to get back together then. I have a life with someone I love and I'm happy. That's why you want me back though isn't it? You want me now that someone else has me well you plan backfired. He loves me and cares for me more than you ever did. He didn't stat dating me in hopes it would raise his social status because who my father is. Were done Chris and we have been for a long time." Mikey pulled the phone away and was startled when he turned around and saw Leatherhead.

"You heard that?" He asked.  
His fiance nodded and set the pizza and movie down before pulling him into a hug. Mikey hugged back and it was clear he was exhausted from the phone call.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Not much to say, He saw our engagement announcement in the paper and suddenly decided he wanted me back.

The older man kissed Michelangelo on the head. "You want to call off movie night."  
He shook his head. "No way I'm not letting that bastard ruin our plans."

Leatherhead chuckled. Good."  
They pulled away and grabbed the food and entertainment before heading to the living room. The rest of the night was spent enjoying the food move and each other. 

By the time they went to bed the thought of Chris Bradford was ling gone. The couple had never been happier than with each other and no one was going to change that.


End file.
